


I’m Trying Not to Waste My Time

by no5sehun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALso it is completely canon that Jaehyun decided to let Jaemin kiss him until he is 24., Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Jaemin is underage when he starts liking Jaehyun idk, M/M, i mean what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5sehun/pseuds/no5sehun
Summary: It all started with little things, Jaehyun letting him stay late a night in the practice room, bringing him snacks. Jaehyun congratulating him for debuting, promising they will meet on stage at some point, all together. Jaehyun calling him everyday for a week after SM announced he will have to be on hiatus because of health reasons. He had too much time, and noticed that suddenly it was a lot of Jaehyun, Jaehyun and Jaehyun on his mind.Or Jaehyun lets Jaemin kiss him only until he turns 24, so Jaemin has to take advantage of the time he has.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Short Fics to Get Me Going





	I’m Trying Not to Waste My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes Hello! It’s me! I’ve been obsess with this for a while, because hwy would he say he can kiss him until he is 24???????
> 
> Also Jaehyun loves cuddling and kissing. convince me otherwise.

Jaemin is 17 when he knows he is screwed for life, because he has the biggest crush on one of his group mates. He knows how he must look to others, a huge flirt, someone who probably has everyone falling in love with him and enjoying every single minute of it. They are a little right, Jaemin does love the attention, he has always been that way, craves a hug, a kiss; whatever people want to give him it’s fine, as long as he receives their affection.

“Is this like a crush? Or like do you like, like him?”- Jeno asks him one day over the phone, and Jaemin knows he is dumb for even talking about it. But Jeno is his best friend, he would never judge him. He is bored, out of his mind, while the others are learning dances, practicing for stages, then there’s him; too much time in his hand and overthinking everything. “Because we have been through this before...If it is just because he is hot, I get it”

“I know” He does, Jaemin admits he does get little crushes every now and then, but this time is different. “It’s not just that he is hot” which Jaehyun really is, Jaemin is so screwed.

It all started with little things, Jaehyun letting him stay late a night in the practice room, covering for him, because he is underage and shouldn’t be there so late at night. Jaehyun, who brings him snacks, because he knows how hungry Jaemin gets after practice. Jaehyun congratulating him for debuting, promising they will meet on stage at some point, all together. Jaehyun calling him everyday for a week after SM announced he will have to be on hiatus because of health reasons. He had too much time, and noticed that suddenly it was a lot of Jaehyun, Jaehyun and Jaehyun on his mind.

He does this to everyone, gives them little cheek kisses whenever he feels like it, it has nothing to do with Jaehyun and how squishy his cheeks look; and it is definitely not an exclusive thing he does to the older boy. “You do this way too much” Jaehyun tells him one day, and Jaemin would be hurt, if it were not because there is no malice coming from the other boy. Jaehyun is not even pulling away from where they are sitting, smushed together in the practice room. “I’m going to give you limited time to do this, you can only kiss me for the coming 5 years”, he says laughing, and if Jaemin wasn’t screwed before he is now.

“That only makes me want you to give you more kisses” and so he does. He knows Jaehyun doesn’t really want him to stop. Jaemin knows how much Jaehyun is similar to him in that sense, he likes having people around, giving him affection, Jaehyun doesn’t really enjoy other people watching him receive it; but in the end he always craves the attention the same way Jaemin does. That is why he never stops.

The first time he kisses Jaehyun is barely a peck on the lips. He is way too excited about being of age, nothing has really changed, but he is excited about saying that he is an ‘adult’. Jaehyun just happens to be at the same place as an excited Jaemin, and he is just there looking beautiful, who is he to resist. “I’m sorry. You just look beautiful and I’m an adult” Jaemin tells him after it, as if that explains it all. Jaehyun must know; he would be way too dumb not to, and Jaemin knows he is everything but dumb. He must know about Jaemin's flaming crush, he looks at everyone with heart eyes, but he knows the way he looks at Jaehyun has an extra spark.

“You still have a lot of time.” Jaehyun tells him, when he reminds the older boy about his kissing time limit. And honestly Jaemin feels like it is not enough time now, thinking about it. If he is going to have a limit then he is going to be taking advantage of every single second of it. He wants to remember how soft Jaehyun’s cheeks are, how plush his lips felt even for a second.

Jaemin is 20 when he decides that if he is going to have a time limit, he might really go for it. “What are you thinking of doing?” Jaehyun asks him, one lazy day, it is rare for them to both be not doing anything. But lucky Jaemin has the whole day with one of his favorite persons in the world, just the two of them watching TV on the couch of one of their apartaments. “You have that look in your eyes when you are about to do something mischievous”

“Can I kiss you?” And Jaemin doesn’t mean like he always does, a peck on his cheek, a small touch near his mouth whenever he is too excited and knows Jaehyun will let it slide. He means kiss him for real, wants to feel what is really to have all of Jaehyun’s affection on him for once. “If I’m going to run out of time, at least let me have this once. A real one”

And Jaehyun must know, he sure does now if he didn’t, with the way Jaemin is looking at him so hopelessly. “Come here” he hears as Jaehyun invites him to go on his lap and Jaemin must be dreaming, or dead, whatever it is it he wants to be in it forever.

Sitting on top of Jaehyun, kissing him, is how Jaemin wants to spend the rest of his life; or until he is 24 at least. He has Jaehyun’s hands grabbing his waist and is kissing him slowly and gently. Jaemin could have kissed a thousand people in his life and this would still be the best time ever; because Jaehyun sure knows how to kiss. It’s soft closed mouth small kisses at first and then he can feel Jaehyun’s tongue slowly grazing his bottom lip; just to deepen the kiss more each time.

Jaemin feels like he can’t breathe anymore, he doesn’t know if it is because of the kissing, but he never wants to be separated from Jaehyun. He has to, and when Jaehyun slows down and breaks away from him, he can see how calm and beautiful his face looks. “Maybe we can extend your kissing period limit” Jaehyun says with a smile on his face, and Jaemin is definitely screwed, but at least he can kiss Jaehyun for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I just open a new [TW](https://twitter.com/mainlycatarsis) just for kpop. Again!


End file.
